Uma tempestade em minha vida
by Yuna Nohako
Summary: Por quê? Tem medo de tempestades, dobe?" "Claro que não, teme! Eu tenho só.. Ahn.. Ataques de sonambulismo!" //sasuxnaru// Tive que colocar esse título :D


"Porque

**Olha eu aqui de novooo!! 8D**

**Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim )**

**Trouxe uma fic nova para vocês, é um Sasuke x Naruto bem fofinho, gostei muito de escrever, e espero que vocês também gostem de ler! )**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nota 1 Ontem eu estava no bar enchendo a cara com o Naruto quando notei que nenhum de nós tinha levado dinheiro. Como nós tínhamos bebido metade das garrafas de vodka do lugar e conta tava enorme eu tive que vender os direitos autorais de Naruto para não ter que ficar lá lavando copos.**

**Nota 2 Qualquer semelhança com erros gravíssimos de português não é mera coincidência 8D**

**Nota 4 Ah! E eles tem mais ou menos 16 anos nessa fic, ta? :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**Uma tempestade em minha vida**

Tentavam inutilmente deixar aquele cômodo um pouco mais confortável, ou ao menos, aceitável. A casa de madeira em que se abrigavam trepidava e fazia barulhos estranhos, parecia que ia tombar a qualquer momento. Lá fora, a chuva e os raios tingiam o céu em diferentes cores, as copas das arvores balançavam ameaçadoramente, quase um cenário de filme de terror.

Por dentro, a casa parecia ser feita de um único quarto, com camas velhas que faziam ruídos espalhadas por todo os cantos. Parecia ser bem antiga, pelo estilo dos móveis e também pelo estado em que ela se encontrava. Parecia que ninguém ia lá há bastante tempo.

- _Parece_? Como assim _parece_? É obvio que ninguém vem aqui faz milênios! Essa aqui devia ser a base secreta de Noé!

- Deixa de ser exagerado, dobe. Temos sorte de termos encontrado um lugar para passar a noite antes da tempestade piorar.

O loirinho não parara de reclamar desde que por um acaso do destino descobriram no meio da missão que o cara que perseguiam fazia _sete dias_ sem parar não era o cara certo. Forrava a cama que escolhera (que por acaso era a mais distante do outro) com alguns lençóis que o outro pegara "emprestado" do ultimo pedaço de civilização que vira momentos depois de encontrarem a casa.

- Ponto! – exclamou satisfeito ao observar seu trabalho – Ao menos agora não vou dormir com as baratas.

- Hunf, devia me agradecer. Se não fosse por mim, você fresco do jeito que é não ia nem ter coragem de se sentar nela – implicava o moreno com um sorriso sarcástico, já sentado em sua cama arrumada há bastante tempo.

- Eu não sou fresco, Sasuke-teme! E você não devia ter roubado essas coisas. – emburrado, o loiro se virou de costas para o outro, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico. Sasuke soltou uma risada sarcástica e baixa, ignorando o ultimo comentário do outro, e olhou para o céu através da janela.

- A tempestade está piorando.

- Hai...

Sua voz soou baixa e fraca, e o moreno voltou a observa-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida. Naruto estava estranho desde que a chuva começara. Olhava toda hora para a janela, verificando como estava o tempo, e Sasuke tinha certeza que o vira dar um salto quando um trovão mais forte soou.

- Vou trocar de roupa. Não estou a fim de pegar um resfriado dormindo com essa roupa molhada. – disse enquanto se dirigia ate sua mochila para pegar outra muda de roupa.

- Não falei que era fresco? – alfinetou novamente o moreno, mas no fundo sabia que Naruto estava certo e por isso, mesmo sem falar nada, imitou as ações do outro. Trocaram de roupa num clima tenso, com cada um voltado para uma parece e um loiro extremamente corado.

Já eram altas horas da noite quando terminaram de fazer tudo que tinham para fazer, e o moreno não parara de observar o comportamento estranho do outro em momento algum. Naruto estava indo para a cama quando o moreno apagou a única fonte de luz do quarto, um abajur que parecia ser a única coisa que ainda funcionava naquele lugar.

- N-não! Não apaga, deixa ligado!

O grito foi tão desesperado e repentino que o moreno chegou a se assustar, olhando para o loiro sem acender a luz. Um trovão mais alto tamborilou no céu e o loiro se encolheu instintivamente, apertando a barra da blusa que vestia, olhando envergonhado para o chão. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu sarcástico. A ficha finalmente caiu.

- Por quê? Tem medo de tempestades, dobe?

- Claro que não, teme! Eu tenho só.. Ahn.. Ataques de sonambulismo!

Sasuke sentiu uma enorme gota escorrer pela testa.

- Ataques de... sonambulismo?

- Uhum! Eu sou sonâmbulo... assim, muito sonâmbulo _mesmo_, entende? – Naruto coçava a cabeça sem graça enquanto forçava sua mente pouco produtiva a contribuir com sua pequena mentirinha, tentando ser um bom ator.

- E como eu nunca te vi tendo um desses... Ahn, como você falou? "Ataques de sonambulismo".

- É que... Ahn... Bem... – o pobre loirinho se sentia num beco sem saída, mas o barulho dos trovões cada vez mais alto incentivava sua mente a trabalhar o mais rápido possível para ter aquela luz acesa – É que só dá quando fica tudo muito escuro, tipo agora! Agora acende logo essa droga de luz e vamos dormir!

Sem acreditar em uma palavra do loiro, Sasuke girou os olhos, apertando o botãozinho para acender a luz, mas esta não ligou. Franziu o cenho e tento de novo. E de novo. E nada da luz ligar.

- Só faltava essa...

- Viu o que você fez, teme? A luz queimou! Se você não tivesse apagado, isso não teria acontecido! Droga, não acredito!

Apesar de não poder vê-lo com clareza, Sasuke pode notar por sua voz o quão nervoso o outro estava.

- Calma, Naruto, isso não é nada demais! – exclamou já um pouco irritado com o outro que não parava de falar sozinho.

- Não é nada demais pra você! Teme!

E dito isso, o loirinho foi para a sua cama, se cobrindo dos pés a cabeça. Sasuke suspirou lentamente, indo se deitar também.

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

As horas se arrastavam e a tempestade só piorava, e Sasuke ainda não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos. Apesar de tudo, não se sentia cansado, e pelos barulhos que ouvira o tempo todo vindo do outro lado do quarto, sabia que não era o único a não conseguir dormir.

Já havia tentado contar carneirinhos, jutsus, familiares mortos, tudo, mas nada adiantou (momento "humor negro" de Yuna-chan xD). Já estava começando a contar qualquer outra coisa quando ouve um barulho diferente vindo do outro lado do quarto, parecia alguém andando. Ficou imóvel, sentindo a aproximação de alguém que sabia ser Naruto e que só parou quando estava ao lado da cama do moreno. Sentiu sua manga ser puxada duas vezes, como num ato infantil de uma criança para chamar a atenção de um adulto. Suspirou baixo e se levantou, sentado na cama e olhando para a imagem a sua frente. _E que imagem_.

Por alguns segundos achou que realmente tivesse caído no sono e que aquilo era apenas um sonho, mas preferiu descartar a opção. A sua frente estava Naruto parado, abraçado a uma almofada e olhando envergonhado para o chão, os pés descalços e gelados às vezes se encontrando, os cabelos loiros caindo-lhe na face e a roupa que cobria seu corpo escultural meio desordenada. _Um verdadeiro anjo_.

- Naruto..? – o moreno não sabia bem o que falar, ainda estava meio abobado com a cena.

- Posso dormir com você? – a pergunta saiu acanhada e baixa, e o moreno se sentiu arrepiar todo, mas mesmo assim não perdendo a pose, obviamente.

- Porque? Não foi você que falou que não tinha medo? Mudou de idéia? – um outro trovão atravessou o quarto e Naruto abraçou com força a almofada, escondendo parte do seu rosto nela.

- Por favor... – não podia negar esse pedido. Dando uma ultima bufada, o moreno não respondeu e apenas foi um pouco para o lado, abrindo espaço para o loiro. Naruto sorriu e pos um joelho na cama, subindo na mesma, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, um trovão especialmente alto irrompeu e Sasuke se sentiu abraçado inconscientemente pelo loiro. Nos braços do moreno, Naruto se agarrou fortemente na blusa do outro que o sentia tremer e qual foi a expressão de surpresa do lorinho ao ser correspondido com igual intensidade, coisa Sasuke não pode deixar de notar, abrindo um quase imperceptível sorriso.

Sasuke aos poucos foi se deitando com o loiro ainda seguro em seus braços, que continuou o abraçando e escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno. Lá fora, a chuva continuava a castigar a terra, mas toda a tensão no corpo jovem do loiro pareceu se dissolver quando sentiu seus cabelos sendo acariciados e uma foz rouca e baixa sussurrar-lhe no ouvido:

- Não precisa ter medo... Eu estou aqui.

E finalmente se entregou aos braços de Morfeu.

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

Já havia acordado fazia alguns segundos, mas não abrira os olhos. Estava tão quentinho ali... Não queria ter que levantar. Mas sabia que precisava, por isso, tentou se forçar a levanta, mas se surpreendeu ao notar que não conseguia. Algo estava prendendo-o impedindo-o de se levantar, e não era o sono. Abriu os olhos e sentiu o coração dançando conga em seu peito ao notar que o que o impedia de levantar era o braço de Sasuke que estava enlaçado em sua cintura e ele próprio estava segurando a blusa do outro.

Olhou para cima e deu de cara com o outro o observando, aqueles olhos negros tão profundos, e todas as memórias do que ocorreu no dia anterior pareceram voltar com força total. Se ergueu rápido olhando assustado para o moreno que permanecia na mesma posição, sabendo que deveria estar bastante corado para sentir o rosto tão quente daquela maneira.

- O-o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha e continuou com seu tom impassível.

- O que _eu_ penso que estou fazendo? Quem fez alguma coisa aqui foi _você_, não se lembra? Veio até a minha cama à noite com medo dos trovões.

Naruto se sentiu corar mais ainda, se é que era possível.

- E-eu não fiz nada disso! Foi apenas um... Ahn... dos meus ataques de sonambulismo! Isso! Eu bem que avisei você...

E dito isso, o loiro se afastou a passos largos sem olhar para trás, completamente corado. Sasuke seguiu-o com o olhar, dando um pequeno sorriso e quase imperceptível, porém verdadeiro, sorriso.

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**Acabooooou!! xD**

**Nem acredito que terminei -**

**To tão feliz!! \o/**

**A idéia de fazer essa fic veio na verdade de mim mesma porque outro dia quando eu fui dormir, eu deixei a porta meio entreaberta porque eu odeio dormir no escuro, ai meu pai ficou me zuando xD**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Fiz na intenção de ser One-shot, mas dependendo da aceitação posso fazer uma continuação, ai ela seria bem mais **_**caliente**_**... hsuahsaushauhsusa xD Mas é claro que só se o público gostar, afinal, quem faz uma continuação que nem era pra fazer de uma fic que ninguém gostou? ..**

**Então é isso, espero do fundo do meu coração ser aprovada e agradeço desde já só por terem lido **

**Beijos!! **


End file.
